This invention relates to the art of dispensing, and more particularly to a process for forming a cartridge of plastic fitments for dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,959 discloses a method for embossing material such as plastic in the form of a sheet under controlled conditions. In one form, the embossing takes place while the plastic is confined and compressed between an endless sheet or belt and an extended area of the embossing surface of a drum. In another form, a fluent material such as a molten polymer is forced under pressure between an embossing roll and the surface of a sheet compressed against peripheral or border surfaces of the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,858 discloses a method for forming a boss upon a thermoplastic polymer surface by heating the surface to the temperature above the deformation temperature of the polymer and impressing the surface with a debossing die to form the portion of the article having the debossed region and raised ridges and introducing a liquid resin into the surface pattern followed by solidifying the resin to form the article having the boss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,315 discloses a dispensing package with a thin plastic fitment mounted over a cut out area in a closure flap of a seal and carton when the carton is in flattened tubular form. The plastic fitment is thermoformed and cut from thin sheet thermoplastic material.
While the prior art methods and apparatuses relating to fitments function well for their intended purposes, room for improvement exists in such pressure forming processes.